Operation: WHOOP
by mah29732
Summary: Father is about to take off on one of his private jets. Yet although Father notices something strange about the pilot. It later turns out that the failed hijacker and Father have more in common in their goals...
1. A Failed Attempt

Operation: W.H.O.O.P.

Weird adult

Hijacks plane

Only to

Opine to

Please and Serve Father

Chapter 1: A Failed Attempt

As Father was walking toward the plane, he was being escorted by his Ice Cream henchmen. When they escorted him onto the plane, he sat on his chair in the back of the plane. The pilot was then signaled to take off from the runway. As the plane started its engines, Father noticed something strange about the pilot. As he took a closer look at the pilot, he could tell there was a mask over the face of the pilot.

"Please pilot" said Father, "remove your mask."

"Why whatever are you talking about?" asked the pilot as he turned his head toward Father.

"I mean like this!" shouted Father as he took off the mask.

As Father pulled the mask off from the pilot's head he noticed it wasn't one of his loyal Ice Cream henchmen, but rather a strange white-gray haired man at the controls.

"How did you know I was wearing a mask?" asked the man.

"Let's just say I know a thing or two about spies wearing false identities on them" replied Father.

"Really?" asked the man in an astonished voice.

"Yes" replied Father, "I have had quite some trouble with the Kids Next Door. And you?"

"Let's just say I have also had some trouble with another spy agency which goes by the name WHOOP" replied the man.

Suddenly Father's cell phone rang.

"Yea, what is it?" asked Father as he picked it up.

"Is everything okay?" replied Mr. Boss on the other line, "We thought the plane was being hijacked as it didn't move from the runway."

"Don't worry" said Father, "everything is under control."

Father then turned off his cell phone and placed it back where he took it out in the first place.

"So tell me your name" said Father, "I would make a deal with you which you can't refuse."

"The name is Terrance" said the man as he shook Father's hand, "my goodie-two-shoe brother Jerry is the head of WHOOP."

"Well then, what do you propose we should do about this?" asked Father, "I have had some trouble with adult organizations that have refused to be loyal to me."

"There was a project which WHOOP tried to finish" replied Terrance, "I was trying to destroy WHOOP using the androids and the programs that control them."

"Hmm, androids you say" said Father, "interesting. I think I should have some of my top operatives infiltrate WHOOP and steal whatever data is still available."

"Are you sure your agents can do it?" asked Terrance.

"Absolutely" replied Father, "I have the utmost confidence in them. I am preparing to assign three top operatives to the job."

As the Ice Cream men opened the door to the plane, they saw Father and Terrance standing next to each other. Father then ordered his men to escort him and Terrance back to his mansion. A few minutes later he phoned in Chad, Cree and Maurice to the mansion. As the three entered the main room, Father was sitting on his chair along with Terrance standing beside him.

"I'm glad you three came" said Father as he turned his chair around.

"What's the old guesser doing here?" asked Chad as he pointed to Terrance, "And just who is he?"

"What's your language young man" replied Terrance as he snapped at Chad.

"Don't fight" said Father, "I have called you three here because you three have become my top teenage operatives. You three are to infiltrate an organization only known as WHOOP. You are to steal the technology and any data that's on the robotic android my new friend Terrance has shown me."

"So what do we need something like an android for?" asked Cree.

"Oh you'll see" replied Father.

"I can give you three some falsified identifications from former employees of WHOOP I just stole" said Terrance as he handed them the I.D. cards, "these will get you into high levels of security at WHOOP."

"You can count on us" said Maurice as he saluted to Father.

"Good" said Father, "now that everybody is all peachy with each other, go and complete your mission!"

The three teenagers then bowed their heads toward Father and left the room. As they exited the room, a group of Ice Cream men escorted them to a private plane. As the private plane took off, a few hours passed and it was nightfall already as they reached WHOOP headquarters. The three teenagers then activated their armor and they used jetpacks to hover down on the top of the roof of the WHOOP building.

"Perfect timing" said Cree.

"We should move quickly" said Chad.

"How about we split up" said Maurice, "we'll cover more ground that way."

"Good idea" said Cree.

As the three teenagers split up, they went on their separate ways. Chad went to one area of the roof and slowly climbed down. He then opened a window and leaped in. Maurice meanwhile went down the air vents and started to crawl through it until he reached a room that looked to be top secret by his perspective. He then opened the hatch and leaped out and immediately went to work by hacking one of the computers. Cree went down the stairway and entered another room where she then sat down at a computer and began to hack it.

"It seems Father's new friend Terrance" said Maurice on his communicator to Cree, "might have almost succeeded in destroying WHOOP. It appears it's with this android program that he nearly succeeded it with."

"I'm going to try to hack this computer and download the android program" said Cree as she placed a disk inside the computer, "shouldn't take too long."

Chad meanwhile was on the other side of the building looking at some profiles at some top spies of WHOOP. He then took pictures with his camera at the top ten profiles of WHOOP spies.

"I have found something else you two" said Chad on his communicator, "turns out that Father's friend Terrance's plan failed because of three WHOOP spies that are now on its top ten list of best spies."

"Good" said Maurice, "hand them over to me when we meet back at Father's mansion."

Suddenly as Maurice was about to walked toward a computer, he noticed the doorknob started to move. As the door opened, a man in a suit and sunglasses noticed Maurice.

"Hey, who the heck are you?" asked the WHOOP employee.

"Sorry that I have to do this" replied Maurice.

Maurice then punched the WHOOP employee, sending the WHOOP employee across the hallway and into another room where another WHOOP employee was working over night.

"Uh oh" said Maurice, "that wasn't a smart move."

"Sound the alarm" said the WHOOP employee on the ground in a weak voice.

The other WHOOP employee then pressed alarm button. Sirens throughout the building then began to ring loudly. Cree was just about done downloading the last of the android program onto her disk. As she was waiting for the right time to remove the disk from the computer slot, three WHOOP agents with their weapons drawn busted down the door. Cree then loaded up her weapon.

"Stand back!" shouted Cree, "I'm not about to give up on this mission!"

Cree then fired her weapon at one of the WHOOP agents, destroying that WHOOP agent's weapon. She then leaped and kicked the two other WHOOP agents down and grabbed the third WHOOP agent and threw him to the call. As the disk was ready to be removed from the computer slot, she then took it out and fled the scene as fast as she could using her jectpack.

"Maurice, Chad" said Cree, "let's get the heck out of here!"

"That's a good idea" said Chad on his communicator.

"Same here" added Maurice.

As the three teenagers finally made it up on the WHOOP headquarters' roof thanks to their jetpacks, they then used the jetpacks to reach the private plane they have arrived on. The private plane then took off as fast as it could. Suddenly on the computer screen, Father's image popped up.

"I see your mission went well" said Father.

"Yes" said Cree, "we have everything you need."

"Excellent" said Father, "time to move onto phase two of my plan. Just make sure you bring that android program to me, okay?"

"Don't worry sir" replied Chad, "we'll give it to you."


	2. Spies Report and Father's Grand Plan

Chapter 2: Spies Report and Father's Grand Plan

As it was an average day for Clover, Alex and Sam who were walking to school, they were immediately sucked in as the ground below opened up a trap door, sending them all the way to WHOOP headquarters where Jerry was waiting for them.

"I'm glad you three have arrived on time" said Jerry as he turned around from his chair.

"What did you call us for?" asked Clover, "We were just on our way to school when a trap door out of nowhere pulls us here."

"This is an urgent matter" replied Jerry as he got up from his chair, "WHOOP was burglarized last night."

"Burglarized!" shouted Alex, Clover and Sam.

"I'm afraid so" replied Jerry.

"But who could have done such a thing?" asked Alex.

"We some security cameras have caught the intruders in the act" replied Jerry.

As Jerry pressed a button that was near his desk, a computer screen popped up showing the security footage of Chad, Cree and Maurice in action.

"Who the heck are those three?" asked Sam.

"And what type of strange armor are they wearing?" asked Clover as she took a closer look at the video, "Looks like a samurai-type of armor."

"You are correct on that" replied Jerry, "these thieves have stolen that android program WHOOP was going to delete. It appears they were able to hack into the computer system and download it onto a disk."

"But who could have done it?" asked Alex.

"That is why I have called you three here" replied Jerry, "there is a cult-like leader only known as Father. He thinks he can control adults everywhere and have adults do horrible things to children."

"So where is this Father located?" asked Sam.

"I'll give you three the coordinates" replied Jerry, "and I don't know, but somehow I feel my brother Terrance might be involved in this. He might have given this Father the idea to send in some of his top operatives and steal that android program."

"Don't worry Jerry" said Clover, "we will take care of this Father."

"Follow me and you'll receive your equipment" said Jerry.

As Sam, Alex and Clover followed Jerry to the room where they would receive their equipment, meanwhile at Father's mansion, Father was about to reveal his plan to Terrance and some of his loyalists. Father was in his chambers along with Terrance, Chad, Cree, Maurice and Mr. Boss.

"So what's this all about?" asked Mr. Boss, "What's so special about some top secret government android program?"

"I plan to use this android program to frame Sector V for treason against the Kids Next Door" said Father, "if there is one sector of some spoiled brats that have failed me for years, it's Sector V."

"But how do you propose to do that?" asked Chad.

"A good question" replied Father as he pressed the button on his desk.

Suddenly a secret door opened and five figures emerged from the secret door, as the figures were revealed it turned out to be exact replicas of the members of Sector V.

"These are androids of members of Sector V" said Terrance as he directed everyone to the five androids, "they are programmed to do whatever Father wants them to do."

"And that includes betraying the Kids Next Door" said Father.

"But won't the rest of the KND know they would be onto this?" asked Mr. Boss.

"Yea" added Cree, "how do you know the real Sector V won't find out?"

"They won't" replied Father, "I have sent my operatives to arrange the parents of Sector V to take them to a summer camp. The androids shall take their absence once they are out."

"This is perhaps the most brilliant plan I have ever heard" said Chad then he nudged Maurice, "don't you think so?"

"Uh, yea" replied Maurice then he gave a thumbs up, "brilliant plan."

"Good" said Father, "I'll send my men to release these androids ASAP. My Delightful Children will be overseeing their actions in a disclosed location."

As Father and the rest of his loyalists left the room, Maurice then went into his hiding place and started to phone in on Number 5 with his communicator.

"Abigail" said Maurice he whispered on his communicator, "it's me. Pick up please."

Number 5 was at summer camp in the girl's section. As her communicator rang while she was asleep in bed, she immediately picked it up and went under the covers of her bed to answer the call.

"Do you know what time it is?" asked Number 5 in a soft and tired voice, "Is this Maurice?"

"Yes" replied Maurice, "listen, I have to give you the heads up here. Father is planning on framing you and your teammates with some androids he built. I was forced to help Chad and Cree steal some android program at an organization known as WHOOP. You have to try to get out of camp and stop your android from framing you."

"That's going to be hard" said Number 5, "but I'll see what I can do."

As Maurice was about to make another statement to Number 5, Alex, Clover and Sam had infiltrated Father's mansion. As the three spies were looking over the mansion, they spotted Maurice.

"Hey, I know him!" shouted Alex, "He's one of the thieves on the video!"

"Uh oh" said Maurice, "Abigail, I better call you back, something just came up."

Maurice then turned off his communicator and got his armor on.

"Okay ladies" said Maurice as he was egging them on, "if you want to dance, let's dance."

All three spies made a full frontal attack on Maurice. Maurice then dodged the punches and the kicks from the three spies and they drove him back to Father's chambers. As the three spies continued to fight Maurice, Maurice then picked up his communicator again.

"Chad, Cree, anybody!" shouted Maurice, "I'm having some trouble here!"

Suddenly Chad and Cree heard his cries for help and busted in through the door.

"Three against one isn't fair!" shouted Chad as he got his armor on.

"So how about we make things fair!" shouted Cree.

As Chad and Cree got into the fight, Chad was fighting Alex, while Cree was fighting Sam. As all of them fought each other, Father walked in his chambers only to find it a mess thanks to all the fighting going on.

"Just what is going on here!" shouted Father as he lid up his flames, "I can't believe that all of my stuff has been destroyed!"

"You must be this Father Jerry was talking about" said Clover.

"Just what would you do with an android program designed by WHOOP anyway?" asked Alex.

"That is not my concern to tell you" replied Father, "except you are going to face your utter destruction!"

As Chad, Cree and Maurice got behind Father, Father started to throw fireballs at Alex, Sam and Clover.

"Whoa!" shouted Clover as she dodged a fireball, "This guy is a matchstick!"

"Yea, anyway out of here?" asked Alex.

"I think the only way out of here is through the window" replied Sam.

Suddenly Clover noticed a strange piece of paper on Father's desk.

"Wait a minute?" asked Father, "You're not thinking about picking that up are you?"

Clover ignored Father's comments and picked up the strange piece of paper. She then joined Alex and Sam and broke down the window and leaped through it, escaping Father's clutches.

"Well, at least our plan to frame Sector V is still on" said Cree.

"Not entirely" said Father, "that piece of paper that spy has stolen was the plan."

"Does that mean we need to get it back?" asked Chad.

"No, I always have a spare" replied Father as he got a piece of paper out of his sleeve.

Suddenly Terrance was coming into the scene only to find Father's chambers in ruins.

"Did a tornado struck here or something like that?" asked Terrance.

"Maurice was attacked by three spies" replied Cree.

"Hmm, perhaps they were WHOOP agents" said Terrance, "and I think I just know the three."


	3. Sneaking Inside the Camp

Chapter 3: Sneaking Inside the Camp

As Sam, Alex and Clover raced toward a safe spot, Sam got out her communicator and called in Jerry.

"Do you have anything to report?" asked Jerry.

"Yea" replied Sam, "we ran into Father, Terrance's new friend. We also picked up this piece of paper that seems like his plans or something like that."

"Place it into a portable fax machine" said Jerry.

Alex then took a portable fax machine out of her backpack and placed it on the ground. She then was handed the piece of paper by Sam and inserted through the transferring slot and pressed the fax numbers of WHOOP on the machine.

"I'm getting a reading" said Jerry as he picked up the fax paper on the other end, "it seems to me that there is a secret organization known as the Kids Next Door. Apparently Father wishes to frame members of Sector V with our android program he stole. To prevent the real members of Sector V from finding this out, his agents have sent them to camp. I'll give you the coordinates now."

"So should we sneak into that camp and warn them?" asked Clover.

"That's an excellent idea" replied Jerry, "head toward the camp and I'll give you further instructions from there."

As Alex, Sam and Clover made their way to the camp where Sector V were being kept, the three spies hid themselves in some bushes.

"What's so suspicious about this camp?" asked Alex as she was looking through the bushes with a binocular.

"They seem innocent to me" replied Clover as she was studying some of the camp counselors.

"Sorry to bother you" said Jerry as his face came up on Sam's communicator, "but I have come up with some disguises for you three. Press the x button on the communicator."

As the three spies pressed the x button on their communicators, their spy clothes changed into camp counselor uniforms.

"Okay spies" said Sam, "let's move out."

As Sam, Alex and Clover made their way into the camp, the other counselors who were carrying what looked like to be some sort of strange weapons in their hands didn't seem to really care. As the three spies continued down their path, they came across two log cabins and another larger log cabin in the middle.

"That must be where the head counselor is located" said Sam, "I'll go investigate this, you two go warn this Sector V that they need to get out of here."

As Alex and Clover went their separate ways, Sam started to sneak around the large log cabin. As she went behind the building, she started to poke her head through a window and saw the head counselor; the head counselor was really Chester, one of Father's agents.

"Oh goodie!" shouted Chester in his happy mood, "I get to watch those KN Dorks and make sure they stay for the duration while the android replicas of Sector V do the dirty deed! Father would be so pleased; I could even get a raise!"

Then Sam went below the window and started up her communicator to phone in on Jerry.

"Jerry, you were right" said Sam on her communicator, "it seems like Father's agents are crawling around the place to keep this Sector V locked up."

"Very good work" said Jerry, "just get this Sector V out of here."

"Okay Jerry" said Sam as she turned off the communicator.

Meanwhile, as Clover was about to look in the window where Numbers 4, 2 and 1 were located in, she was shocked to see a hole was already dug by somebody.

"Sam, Alex" said Clover on her communicator, "seems like this Sector V has already beat us to it. One of the log cabins has a hole in it."

"So does the log cabin I am looking in" said Alex as she was looking through the window.

"Go follow them" said Sam on her communicator, "sneak into the log cabins and see where these holes go to."

"Roger that" said both Alex and Clover.

As Sam was about to leave, two armed counselors with their weapons drawn approached her.

"Hey, I don't remember you at this camp" said the first counselor.

"Yea" added the second one, "you seem to be new here. Are you one of Father's new recruits?"

"Uh, sure" replied Sam as she was trying to leave the other way, "yea. Just let me get back to my job."

As Sam was about to head the other way, she bumped into Chester.

"So, you were trying to spy on me" said Chester.

"Uh, no" said Sam as she tried to lie her way through.

"I'm not buying it" said Chester then he signaled the two other counselors to go after her, "you two, take her in!"

As the two armed counselors were about to make a move on Sam, Sam leaped over them and kicked both of them down. Then she leaped and kicked Chester, sending him across the ground and then landing right hard on the ground. Sam then raced to the cabin on the right where Clover had been and went inside into the hole.

"What are you people waiting for!" shouted Chester as he got himself up from the ground, "Get her!"

As the three spies were going through the underground tunnels, they eventually came up from an open hole. As they exited the tunnel, Numbers 4, 2 and 5 had their weapons drawn.

"Alright adults" said Number 4, "what are you three doing here?"

"Yea" added Number 2, "and how did you know to follow us here?"

"Look, let us explain" replied Alex.

"Explain what?" asked Number 5.

"Look" replied Clover, "one of our android programs was stolen from WHOOP headquarters, we think this Father has teamed up with one of our enemies Terrance."

"Say wait a minute" replied Number 5 in an astonished voice, "you are saying Father is your enemy too? How can Number 5 believe you three?"

"Come on" said Number 4, "let's take them to Number 1."

As Numbers 2, 4 and 5 were escorting Alex, Sam and Clover to Number 1, Number 3 greeted them.

"Right this way" said Number 3, "Number 5 somehow convinced us to escape this camp, but Number 4 wanted to escape anyway."

"Yea" said Number 4 as he bragged, "no summer camp can hold me."

As the three spies were brought in front of Number 1, Number 1 approached them.

"I hear from my teammates" said Number 1 as he walked toward the three spies, "that you know Father's plot against me and my teammates."

"Yes" replied Sam, "we think the android program that was stolen from WHOOP is going to be programmed into android replicas of you and your teammates to commit treason against the organization known as the Kids Next Door."

"So how do you propose we should get out of the situation we're in now?" asked Number 1.

"I think we can contact Jerry to bring you five kids to WHOOP headquarters" replied Alex.

"To an organization filled with adults?" asked Number 4, "No way!"

"Look, I don't like the idea either" said Number 2, "but if Father has something planned that would frame us, then I think we should trust them."

"Yea, besides the enemy of my enemy is my friend" said Number 3.

"Yes" said Number 1 as he lowered his head, "I think it's a good idea to contact this Jerry and this WHOOP or yours."


	4. Framing of Sector V

Chapter 4: Framing of Sector V

As the real Sector V was getting onto a WHOOP helicopter, the android replicas of Sector V which were being controlled by the Delightful Children were approaching the Kids Next Door moon base on a stolen KND bus-like ship.

"This is Number 1 to moon base" said the android Number 1 through the inner com, "permission to land."

"This is Number 86" said Number 86 on the other line, "permission granted."

As the ship carrying the android versions of Sector V landed in the hangar bay, the androids then got out of the ship.

"What's the urgent news?" asked Number 86.

"That's top secret information" replied android Number 5, "we got word from Number 362 herself that she wants to meet with us for urgent business."

"Well, if it's from Number 362 herself" said Number 86 while looking at Sector V in a suspicious way, "I guess I can trust you."

As the android versions of Sector V left the scene, Number 86 was still suspicious of their actions.

"Numbers 91, 92, 93 and 94" said Number 86 as the four operatives came into the scene, "I want you to follow Sector V. I don't trust their intent."

"Don't worry" said Number 91 as he saluted to her, "we're on it."

As the four operatives followed the android versions of Sector V around the moon base, the four operatives noticed that Sector V was acting very suspicious. The android versions of Sector V were sneaking around some secret areas of the KND moon base. Suddenly as the four operatives watched from a safer distance, they were shocked to see the android version of Number 4 open up a locked door with his bare hands. The android version of Number 4 then threw the door down on the ground and the android versions of Numbers 2 and 3 walked into the secret room. There they grabbed a strange piece of paper Number 362 had an operative placed there earlier. As the android versions of Sector V were leaving for their ship, the four operatives that were watching them confronted them with their weapons drawn.

"Put your hands in the air!" shouted Number 91 as he pointed his weapon at the androids.

"I don't think so" said the android version of Number 1.

The android version of Number 1 along with the other androids made their attack. The android version of Number 1 launched his attack at Number 91, by leaping and kicking the weapon out of Number 91's hands. The android then picked up Number 91 and threw him against Numbers 92 and 93.

"S-s-stay a-a-way f-from me" said Number 94 as he aimed his weapon at the androids, "I'm armed."

The android version of Number 3 then launched her attack by leaping and grabbing the weapon away from Number 94. The android version of Number 4 then leaped and punched Number 94 down to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

"Come on" said the android Number 1, "let's get back to Father."

As the android version of Sector V were heading toward the hangar bay, Number 86 along with other members of her squad were waiting.

"I don't seem to recall Number 362 giving you an order to speak with her" said Number 86 as she stood with her troops.

"Hey look" said Number 85 as she pointed at the piece of paper which android version of Number 2 held in his hand, "that's suppose to be restricted material!"

"You're right Number 85" said Number 86, "I'm booking Sector V in for treason against the Kids Next Door."

"That's what you think" said the android version of Number 5, "Sector V, move out and attack them!"

The android versions of Sector V then started to move toward their ship which was surrounded by Number 86 and her troops. They were coming at them at a very fast speed, faster than usual in the eyes of Number 86 and her troops. Android versions of Number 1 and 4 punched several members of Number 86's squad down. The android versions of Number 3 and 5 kicked several other troops down. As all of Number 86's troops and herself were unconscious on the floor, the android version of Sector V got onto their ship and the ship itself lifted off.

"We have the paper you wanted" said the android version of Number 1 on his communicator to Father.

"Excellent work" said Father, "and did you do enough damage to make Sector V look like a bunch of traitors?"

"Absolutely" replied the android version of Number 1.

"Good" said Father, "proceed back to my mansion."

As the ship which was carrying the android version of Sector V was heading toward Father's mansion, the real Sector V was arriving at WHOOP headquarters with Sam, Alex and Clover at their side. Jerry was waiting on the roof of the WHOOP headquarters along with two other WHOOP agents.

"Greetings" said Jerry as the helicopter landed and Sector V and his three spies exited the helicopter.

"Okay" said Number 1, "let's get down to business."

"Right this way" said Jerry as he showed Sector V to his office.

As Sector V reached Jerry's office, Jerry sat down in his chair.

"I believe we have a common enemy" said Number 1, "Father I believe has sent three of his top agents to steal the android program he was going to use to frame us to commit treason against the Kids Next Door. We would like to see the security footage of Father's agents so that we can identify them."

"That wouldn't be a problem" said Jerry as he pressed a button on his desk.

Suddenly a screen which showed the security footage of that night popped up. As Sector V was studying the footage they noticed the agents Father had sent. They were Chad, Cree and Maurice.

"That's my sister Cree" said Number 5 pointing at the footage, "and there's Maurice."

"That's Chad" said Number 4 as he looked at the security footage.

"You know these three?" asked Clover to Number 5.

"Know them?" replied Number 5 as she turned to Clover, "They use to be members of our organization until they reached a certain age limit."

"This is horrible" said Number 3 as she was still watching the security footage.

"We need to come up with a plan to stop Father from using that android program to frame us for treason" said Number 2.

Suddenly after Number 2 made that statement, the communicators on Numbers 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 rang like crazy. As Number 5 picked up her communicator, the face of a beaten up Number 86 showed up.

"What is wrong with you five!" shouted Number 86 on her communicator.

"What do you mean?" asked Number 5.

"We were attacked by you five" said Number 86, "we're placing you five under arrest."

"Arrest, for what?" asked Number 4 on his communicator.

"For attacking fellow members of your organization" replied Number 86, "and stealing some top secret material that's for Number 362's eyes only! We'll be picking you five up so come quietly!"

"But we were at camp" said Number 1.

"Fine" said Number 86, "I'll give you at least five days or so to prove your innocence. If you fail to prove your innocence you five shall be decommissioned immediately. Number 86 out."

As Number 86 was finished with her message, Sector V turned to Jerry, Alex, Sam and Clover.

"So it appears you are in need of assistance" said Jerry.

"I don't like teaming up with adults" said Number 2, "but in this case, I think this is a different scenario."

"Agreed" said Number 1, "Jerry, we'll be joining your spies in stopping Father and any allies he has made an alliance with."

"Good" said Jerry, "then follow me. I'll get you kids some equipment."

As Sector V followed Sam, Clover, Alex and Jerry into the equipment room, Number 5 turned to Number 1.

"Number 5 doesn't like this" said Number 5 to Number 1.

"I know" said Number 1, "but we don't have a choice. We would be tried for treason against the Kids Next Door if we do nothing."

"True" said Number 5, "but Number 5 will still keep her eyes on those three spies."


	5. Proving Innocence

Chapter 5: Proving Innocence

As the WHOOP helicopter which was carrying Alex, Sam, Clover and Sector V landed not far from Father's mansion, they got out of the helicopter. As the helicopter took off, the three spies along with Sector V made their plans to sneak into Father's mansion.

"So it's agreed that we work together and stop Father" said Number 1 as he was walking along side with the three spies.

"We have to also get back that android program Father's agents stole as well" said Sam.

As Sector V along with the three spies managed to get to Father's mansion, as Clover looked around as they hide in some bushes she noticed that the mansion was crawling with Father's soldiers.

"This place is crawling with Father's soldiers" said Clover as he continued to look around with her binoculars.

"Yea, Number 5 knows that" said Number 5 as she was also looking of the bushes with her own binoculars.

"I say we bust in and take that android program and destroy those android phonies of us" said Number 4.

"I don't think that's the right way to go" said Alex.

"What do you know teenager" said Number 4.

"We shouldn't be fighting each other" said Number 1, "we need to find a clearing once Father's soldiers leave their posts. Then we can sneak into his mansion and steal back the android program he had stolen."

Suddenly after Number 1 made that statement, Father's soldiers who were guarding the entrance and the windows of his mansion left for some strange reason.

"This is our chance" said Number 2.

As Sector V along with the three spies moved out from the bushes, Clover then took out a small laser and then used it to create a hole that would fit the three spies along with Sector V. As the three spies along with Sector V leaped through the hole in the window that was cut through by the laser Clover had, they were finally in Father's mansion.

"Okay we're in" said Number 5.

"I think it would be wise that we should split up" said Number 1, "I think Numbers 3 and 4 should go with Alex while I will go with Sam. Numbers 2 and 5 will go with Clover. We'll split up and find that android program and try to destroy those androids."

As Sector V and the three spies split off into three separate groups, Numbers 4 and 3 went along with Alex to try to search for the android program. Alex noticed an air vent and knocked it open. She then helped Numbers 3 and 4 get into the air vent and then she herself went inside.

"Are you sure you know we we're going?" asked Number 3 to Alex.

"I don't know" replied Alex, "I don't know this place as much. I'm just making stuff up as we're going."

As the three were crawling through the air vents, Number 4 accidentally made a wrong turn, while Number 3 and Alex went another way in the air vents. As Number 4 noticed nobody was behind him, he looked around and it confirmed his fear. Meanwhile, below Number 4, Mr. Boss along with the android version of Number 4 were waiting for Father to arrive with the other androids. Terrance then entered the room where they were along with Father and the other androids. Number 4 who was in the air vents looked down the opening and was hearing in on the meeting.

"I have finally finished my first phase of my brilliant plan" said Father, "thanks to the help of my new friend Terrance of course."

"Why thank you Father" added Terrance, "it would be an honor to serve your side."

"And I'm pretty sure we can use these androids for future missions, you know to make the lives of Sector V miserable" said Mr. Boss, "I'm sure once the KND leadership see the real Sector V has committed treason they'll be decommissioned. We can still use these androids and upgrade them as members of Sector V get older."

"That's another plan" said Father, "I am already thinking about doing that as well."

As Father along with Terrance and Mr. Boss began to laugh together, Number 4 accidentally fell down the hole from the air vent and landed right beside Mr. Boss. The three villains stopped laughing and noticed Number 4.

"An intruder!" shouted Father as he fired up his flames.

"If one of those KND agents are here" said Terrance as he turned to him, "don't you think we ought to send in the android version of him you know to spy on his comrades?"

"That's an excellent idea!" proclaimed Father then he ordered the android versions of Number 3 and 5 to grab the real Number 4, "Androids Numbers 3 and 5, grab the real Number 4!"

As the two androids grabbed Number 4's arms, Number 4 struggled to free himself from their grasp.

"You're going to pay for this!" shouted Number 4 as he tried to free himself from the two androids.

"Oh, the only one who is going to pay is you and your teammates" replied Father, "android Number 4, go into the air vents and try to find Sector V. I have a feeling they are with three certain spies in WHOOP as well."

"And I just might know who those three spies are" added Terrance.

As the android version of Number 4 leaped up into the air vents, the android then followed the sent of Number 3 and Alex who were still in the air vents. As the android continued to crawl through the air vents, it finally reached to an open hole where Number 3 and Alex were. Alex was hacking a computer trying to find the android program while Number 3 was worried where Number 4 was. Suddenly the android then leaped down where they were.

"Where were you?" asked Number 3 in a worried voice.

"I, uh, got lost" replied the android Number 4.

"Well, at least you're safe" said Alex as she was hacking the computer, "I'm still having a hard time searching for that android program Father stole from WHOOP headquarters. It seems to me that somebody had already deleted the program or uploaded or something like that."

"Don't worry" said the android Number 4, "I'm pretty sure that android program hasn't gone too far."

Meanwhile, Sam and Number 1 had finally made their way into Father's main chambers. This was the area where the three spies had first fought Father.

"I think Father might have kept something private about his schemes" said Sam, "search this place."

"I'm way ahead of you" said Number 1.

As the two began to search Father's chambers, Number 1 came upon a notebook of some sort that had Father's signature on it. He then picked it up and gave it to Sam.

"This must be his diary" said Sam as she examined it.

"I think after the fight you three spies had with him" said Number 1, "Father must have gotten a little sloppy and forgot to put his diary back."

"I don't think this is his diary" said Sam as she studied the pages of the notebook, "it's more of a planning notebook."

"I think this can benefit both WHOOP and the Kids Next Door by getting a snoop on Father's future plans" said Number 1 as Sam handed him the notebook.

Meanwhile Clover, Numbers 2 and 5 were searching some profiles of the three agents Father had sent in Mr. Boss' office.

"These must be the agents that have stolen WHOOP's android program" said Clover as she took the files out.

"I think we should hurry" said Number 5, "I have a bad feeling somebody might be watching us."

"You don't have to tell me switch" said Number 2 as he was looking at Cree's profile.

"Give me that" said Number 5 as she snatched Cree's profile which had her photo on it away from Number 2.

"Aw, but I want to look at the photo" said Number 2 as she prevented him from seeing the profile.

"Well, you're not doing your job" said Number 5.

Suddenly the door to Mr. Boss' office began to open. As the door open, there stood Chad, Cree and Maurice.

"What the heck are you three doing here" said Cree as she armored herself with her weapon.

"If these three want a fight" said Clover as she got into her fighting stance, "I say let's bring it on."


	6. Stopping Father’s Scheme

Chapter 6: Stopping Father's Scheme

As Cree, Chad and Maurice encountered Clover, Numbers 2 and 5 in Mr. Boss' office, Clover then launched her attack at Cree who aimed her weapon at her. She then leaped and kicked Cree right out the door of the office and onto the ground. Chad then launched his attack at Number 5. Number 5 then blocked his punches and then grabbed Chad's arm and threw Chad right directly to the wall. Number 2 then saw his chance and then leaped and punched Maurice as he was about to get his weapon out. Number 2 managed to knock Maurice out for sometime.

"We better get out of here" said Clover.

"Good idea" said Number 2, "let's find the others."

As Number 2 and Clover were leaving the scene, Chad and Cree were still unconscious while Maurice slowly got himself up from the ground.

"I didn't know Number 2 could hit so hard" said Maurice as he was still feeling his forehead.

"Know where that android program you were forced to steal for Father?" asked Number 5.

"Got it right here" replied Maurice as he got the disk out of his jacket pocket, "and don't worry. Although Father might use the androids as decoys to try to trap you and your teammates, I have a PDA that will hack into their systems."

"Thanks" said Number 5 as Maurice gave her the disk.

As Number 5 left the scene, Maurice then got into a hidden area of Father's mansion and took out his PDA. He then had the android program in the PDA and started to hack into the android versions of Sector V. He noticed that one of the androids, the android version of Number 4 was currently with Number 3 and Alex. Meanwhile, the android version of Number 4 was about to make his move on Number 3 and Alex. Alex was still trying to hack the computer and find that android program.

"I have searched everywhere on this piece of an excuse of hardware" said Alex as she was tired of hacking the computer she was sitting at.

"I'm tired of being here" said Number 3.

"I think it's time for you two to" said the android Number 4, but before he was about to finish his sentence, Maurice succeeded in hacking into the android version of Number 4.

"To what?" asked Alex as he turned around.

"Look, I got to tell you something" said the android Number 4, "I'm really not the real Number 4. I'm his android version."

"How do we know you are not the real Number 4?" asked Number 3.

"Yea" added Alex.

"Because I wouldn't be telling you this" replied the android Number 4 then he signaled Number 3 and Alex to follow him, "come, I know the location of where the real Number 4 is."

"Do we know if this is a trap?" asked Number 3 to Alex as she was running along side her.

"I don't know" replied Alex, "but we'll be prepared if it is."

Meanwhile back where Father, Mr. Boss and Terrance were, the other android versions of Sector V were guarding the real Number 4.

"Everything is almost complete" said Father, "the android version of Number 4 will destroy Sector V and those three pesky spies."

"I hope you know that these androids will be loyal to us" said Mr. Boss to Terrance.

"Of course they would" replied Terrance, "as long as you have the program in place, nothing will happen."

"Good" said Mr. Boss, "why make androids of only Sector V? We can make an android version of that loud mouth brat Number 86."

"That's an idea I have penciled in my planning notebook" said Father.

"Speaking of that" said Mr. Boss, "did you remember to secure it after that fight you had with those three spies in your chambers?"

"Hmm, now that you have mentioned it" replied Father, "I'll be heading down that way. You two guard Number 4 and make sure the androids obey you two."

As Father left the room, Maurice who was secretly watching it unfold from a hidden area in the mansion started up his PDA again. He then started to hack into the android versions of Numbers 1, 2, 3 and 5. As Mr. Boss and Terrance noticed something strange about the androids, they thought it was nothing that is until the android version of Number 1 released Number 4 from his cage which he was locked in.

"Hey, wait a minute" said Mr. Boss to Terrance, "you said they'll obey us."

"I don't remember the android program falling into the wrong hands" said Terrance as they were being surrounded by android versions of Numbers 2, 3 and 5.

As the three androids approached the two, Mr. Boss fainted before the androids could attack him. Terrance stood his ground as he got into his fighting stance. The android version of Number 5 then launched her attack at Terrance. Terrance tried to block the kicks and the punches that were coming at him. The android version of Number 2 then fired a laser right out of his eyes, but Terrance ducked and the laser then hits the wall behind him. Terrance thinking that he dodged all the attacks is knocked out by the android version of Number 3, knocking Terrance unconscious and down to the ground. Suddenly Number 3, Alex and the android version of Number 4 came into the room.

"What the heck happen here?" asked Alex as she noticed Terrance and Mr. Boss unconscious on the ground.

"The androids seem to have betrayed them or something like that" replied Number 4, "they also freed me as well."

"Well, let's find the others" said Number 3.

"Don't worry" said the android Number 4, "we'll come along with you to prove your innocence to the Kids Next Door."

As the androids, Number 4, 3 and Alex left the room; Father was heading toward his chambers and then noticed Sam and Number 1 in the hallway.

"What do you think you two are doing here?" asked Father as he lid up his flames.

"You're going to pay for stealing that android program" replied Sam.

"Then bring it on" said Father as he lid up his flames again.

Father then charged up his fireballs and then fired them at Number 1 and Sam. Sam and Number 1 dodged the attacks; Sam then ran around the wall and then leaped behind Father and kicked him down to the ground. Father then got up and fired several fireballs at her, while Number 1 leaped and kicked Father across the hallway and right into Sam's fist, knocking Father out cold. As Sam and Number 1 left the hallway, Father slowly recovered from the attack. He then heard helicopters coming down in the courtyard of his mansion; this was an ideal time for him to escape, so Father threw some smoke grenade and left the scene. As Sector V reunited in the court room, Jerry was waiting for them in the courtyard of Father's mansion along with several WHOOP agents. His three spies then entered the courtyard as well and got onto the helicopter. A few WHOOP agents were then sent into Father's mansion and all they found on the ground was an unconscious Terrance. They then picked up Terrance and brought him to WHOOP headquarters along with Sector V and the android versions. As the helicopter which was carrying Jerry, the three spies, Sector V and the android versions landed on the roof of the WHOOP headquarters, Number 86 along with her troops were waiting for them.

"And who might you be?" asked Jerry as he got out of the helicopter.

"I'm Number 86" replied Number 86, "and I'm from the Kids Next Door. Seems like you have proven the innocence of Sector V."

"Seems to me like you kids have some catching up to do" said Jerry as he turned his head toward Sector V.

"We owe you for proving our innocence and with the help of your spies" said Number 1 as he shook Jerry's hand.

"Hmm, I don't usually do this" said Number 86, "but I'll talk with Number 362 on some sort of treaty with WHOOP."

"Btw, when you three spies were at Father's mansion" said Jerry as he turned to Sam, Alex and Clover, "did you happen to run into that android program?"

"I tried to search for it" replied Alex, "but someone already downloaded it and took it off the database."

"I think you might be talking about this" said Number 5 as she took the disk out of her pocket and handed it to Jerry.

"Well done" said Jerry as he took the disk from Number 5 then he turned to Number 86, "now about that treaty you were talking about."


End file.
